This invention relates to machine tool beds and uprights. In the past, machine tool beds and uprights were made of cast iron or steel, which are both heavy and expensive, or were made of welded flat frame members which, though light and inexpensive with respect to castings, were relatively weak. The principal object of this invention is to provide a machine tool bed and upright which are relatively light and inexpensive and are also relatively strong.